The present invention relates to an airfoil for a bucket of a stage of a gas turbine and particularly relates to a shape defining a turbine bucket airfoil profile.
In a gas turbine, many system requirements should be met at each stage of a gas turbine's flow path section to meet design goals. These design goals include, but are not limited to, overall improved efficiency and airfoil loading capability. For example, and in no way limiting of the invention, a blade of a compressor should achieve thermal and mechanical operating requirements for that particular stage. Further, for example, and in no way limiting of the invention, a blade or bucket of a turbine should achieve thermal and mechanical operating requirements for that particular stage.